Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids have many applications in research, industry, agriculture, and medicine. Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids can be used to express and obtain large amounts of polypeptides, including enzymes, antibodies, growth factors, receptors, and other polypeptides that may be used for a variety of medical, industrial, or agricultural purposes. Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids also can be used to produce genetically modified organisms including modified bacteria, yeast, mammals, plants, and other organisms. Genetically modified organisms may be used in research (e.g., as animal models of disease, as tools for understanding biological processes, etc.), in industry (e.g., as host organisms for protein expression, as bioreactors for generating industrial products, as tools for environmental remediation, for isolating or modifying natural compounds with industrial applications, etc.), in agriculture (e.g., modified crops with increased yield or increased resistance to disease or environmental stress, etc.), and for other applications. Recombinant and synthetic nucleic acids also may be used as therapeutic compositions (e.g., for modifying gene expression, for gene therapy, etc.) or as diagnostic tools (e.g., as probes for disease conditions, etc.).
Numerous techniques have been developed for modifying existing nucleic acids (e.g., naturally occurring nucleic acids) to generate recombinant nucleic acids. For example, combinations of nucleic acid amplification, mutagenesis, nuclease digestion, ligation, cloning and other techniques may be used to produce many different recombinant nucleic acids. Chemically synthesized polynucleotides are often used as primers or adaptors for nucleic acid amplification, mutagenesis, and cloning.
Techniques also are being developed for de novo nucleic acid assembly whereby nucleic acids are made (e.g., chemically synthesized) and assembled to produce longer target nucleic acids of interest. For example, different multiplex assembly techniques are being developed for assembling oligonucleotides into larger synthetic nucleic acids that can be used in research, industry, agriculture, and/or medicine. As such, high fidelity, low cost methods for synthesizing polynucleotides are needed.
In particular, currently there is significant interest in the chemical synthesis of polynucleotides for a wide range of applications including the synthesis of synthetic clones directly from genomic sequence data, the synthesis of large gene libraries and the synthesis of entire synthetic genomes. A major goal in the field of polynucleotide synthesis is the ability to synthesize large numbers of polynucleotides quickly and inexpensively. A significant part of the cost of polynucleotide synthesis is the cost of the reagents for carrying out the polynucleotide synthesis reactions. In order to lower this cost, reactions may be carried out in smaller volumes such as may be carried out in microfluidics.